Talk:Prey
Concerns *Book appearances for many types of prey need to be added/updated *Maybe go more in depth for more significant book mentions (?) *Get rid of the Coming Soon's Progress I have been plugging away, doing research, that sort of thing. It's interesting to try and put together a comprehensive list of things cats would eat that is localized to an area one does not live in it. Adds a whole degree of difficulty. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 14:59, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :Why does it say This Article is Undergoing Editing? --Rainpaw 02:01, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::Im not sure.It just says that.I will look to see if the words "dudeman/men" are in any other pages,which might take a while :P.Pages related to this,yeah.--JayfeatherTalk 13:04, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::It says it's undergoing editing because there are still huge sections that need work. And you do not need to waste time trolling for vandals. Eu and I manually check every edit made to the Wiki. This includes edits you can't see. Trust me. The Sysop team catches vandals. There were just a lot of edits yesterday and I had a 5 hour period where I was at work ;) Unlike normal Eu and I were just running behind. When you do notice vandalism, report it using the "Report Problem" link at the bottom of the article. Eu and I check problem reports frequently. Also fix the vandalism, but reporting the problem helps too. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 15:31, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::Shouldn't there be what clans eat the type of prey? And if you're going to say no 'cuz more then one clan eats rabbits or something, 'ya can put down that something like this: Rabbits: sfhaksgffdskghfkjg dsgtdjhgfd CLANS THAT EAT IT: -WindClan -ThunderClan (I put gibberish 'cuz I don't know what t says in the rabbits part. =p) --Mistystream 16:38, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Content Drive A content drive has been started on 12 Jan '10. Goal:More detailed summaries, and book mentions need to be filled in.Grayra Scourge • Redtail • Graystripe • Cinderpelt 05:32, January 12, 2010 (UTC) I filled in a coup;le of them, are we filling in ALL book mentions? Also some of the prey (newts) I don't think were ever mentioned in the book.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 16:51, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Black Birds? Are Black birds the same thing as Crows? I was reading a warriors book last night, and it mentions that Whitestorm was eating a black bird. I was going to add it on here when the thought occured to me that they might be the same birds as crows--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 05:43, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Nope, I'm pretty sure Blackbird and Crow are two different species. We can post them separately. ☛ⓘⓝⓢⓐⓝⓔⓤⓛⓐⓡ☚ 12:07, January 12, 2010 (UTC) They are definitely different =) Ѕд₦₫ 21:01, January 12, 2010 (UTC) It could also mean a raven. Wait, is that the same as a crow? ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 17:23, January 31, 2010 (UTC) no, ravens, blackbirds, and crows are each separate species. 01:11, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I knew that ravens and crows were different, but I just wanted to be sure about blackbirds [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 01:14, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :They are all' separate. ✐SaNdY 16:53, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Just forwarding Artimas' question, are newts mentioned in any of the books? ҖѬ ѥ 03:48, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so. And, blackbirds are completely different and smaller.I think. I mean the smaller one. Willow★[[User Talk:willowpool16|''Do you want fries with that?]] 01:20, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Book Mentions Should we really have book mentions? Prey is only really mentioned in passing. Raven Randomness! 21:56, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I'd say no. It does not add any value to the article. There is no reason why we should clutter up the article with mentions like: "Mousefur eats a mouse on page 219 of Dawn". Helixtalk 05:21, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I think that we should mention the first time it is mentioned in detail, then just the books for the other times the type of prey is mentioned. '♦Echostar♦Thank StarClan for greenleaf ' 18:15, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Maybe we should only do it for animals that aren't as common as mice. Like for Hawks and different types of birds. We could say for mice ''many listings in books: ''and then list all the books, or something, just to save space. Like Helix said, it's just wasting space saying someone eats a mouse. Second thought, if the cat is eating a mouse, maybe ''Prey has been eaton in this book to say the only time it's mentioned is when it's being eaton. TawnySMEASH 23:02, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Adder or Snake? I just want to confirm: was Honeyfern bitten by an adder or a snake? I remember it said something like "Help! Honeyfern's been bitten by a snake!" - Lionblaze [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 23:41, April 25, 2010 (UTC) It was an adder, I think. I'll check. --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 23:48, April 25, 2010 (UTC) It just calls it a snake in the book. --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 23:51, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Adders are the only poisonous snakes in Britain anyway. (I may be wrong on this: I live in the States) Ravenflight 21:51, May 11, 2010 (UTC) That may be true, but the series does not necessarily take place in Britain - the Erins said they started out imagining it there, but once they added a mountain lion (Sharptooth) which are native to North America, it must have become an imaginary area which shares fauna from both continents. So it's quite possible that it could be another snake, but it's such a small distinction I don't think it matters (especially considering that it wasn't distinct in the book) [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular']]' The original Hazelnut spread' 01:44, May 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that was an adder that bit her. Poor Honeyfern! :(Jayfeatherslover55 00:35, May 31, 2010 (UTC)Sandpool JAYFEATHERSLOVER @Goldenpaw: Are you sure? I thought it was an adder. And @Ravenflight, the lake part of Warriors doesn't take place in Britain, like Insaneular said. ~Hollyfur~ 14:54, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Isn't an adder the same thing as a snake? Book Mentions: Can't Find I can't find any book mentions for toad in Secrets of the Clans. Can someone please cite that? ♦Echostar♦Thank StarClan for greenleaf' ' 18:14, June 12, 2010 (UTC) what r u taking about-silverstar I looked about 5 times in Secrets of the Clans, it didn't mention anything about toads. Maybe it was put there that in was a guess that ShadowClan ate them, but it was never actually listed. Or someone put in false information. TawnySMEASH 22:58, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :There's nothing about toads in SOTC but I found a reference in Starlight. There are no other references for toads in the series so far. -- Sandystar 16:59, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : :Then that means that someone put that statement under frogs as well. I'll check to see if it is mentioned as toad of frog TawnyHEAT WAVE!! 17:09, July 20, 2010 (UTC) -sigh- No it isn't. I have personally checked every book for mentions of toads excepting the mangas. The statement for frogs in SOTC is cited which I did this morning and therefore doesn't need checking... -- Sandystar 17:20, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Dormice? Do we need a dormice section? I don't recall reading about them, and just mice should do it. TawnySMEASH 22:58, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I remember Dormice being mentioned somewhere in OOTS. Dovepaw told Ivypaw she was sleeping like a dormouse or something like that. -Sunheart- 03:17, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Squirrelflight likes squirrels...? I don't remember which book, but I think I remember Brambleclaw giving Squirrelflight a squirrel because he knew it was her favorite. Should we put that in there when we find the proof? I don't really think we should put it there. Its like saying for each and every single cat (including rogues, loners, and kittypets) they're favorite food/prey is ____. 03:15, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Young squirrel, it said. I just read it today. Robins? Should we add robins to the page? -Sunheart- 08:03, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I added them but I can't remember where they are mentioned. I know they are mentioned somewhere though. -Sunheart- 09:02, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Roadkill In code of the clans, I remember that some shadowclan cats ate roadkill, which was prey trampled underneath monsters. It was blackened and burnt. Should we put that in? Willowheart1231 01:53, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Willowheart1231 I think we should. 01:56, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Shrews and Doves I remember reading about shrews, but I don't know where... In rising storm, Cloudpaw is mentioned to say that the pigeon was a dove. Should we add that in as well? Willowheart 18:41, September 4, 2010 (UTC)Willowheart1231 Text Size I don't know why but everything listed on this page is in TINY font. Is this just me, or is there some sort of a coding error? Wildheart[[User Talk:Wildheart7| L i v i n g w i t h o n l y m y t h o u g h t s.]] 03:26, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Template It has been suggested to have a template for this article, like the templates used for Medicine. Does anyone have any ideas on what it should look like? 18:55, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Like I said on the PW talk page, I suggest the template being modeled after Medicine but including thse topics instead: Appearance, Species, three in-depth book mentions, and a list of other book mentions. 02:58, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Fish Should we add something about the shiny, golden fish that the traveling cats ate on the way to the sun-drown-place? They were only really mentioned that one time, and I think it should be added since, to the cats, they were very strange fish. (goldfish or koi) 16:40, August 17, 2011 (UTC)